The Dragonblooded Descendants's Depraved Tendencies
by Notsocheesy
Summary: Be it divine or fell, dragon blood circulating through a human body does not simply gift them with a tremendous quantity of power. But also with an equally tremendous madness-inducing lust clouding their minds. Here are the children of the Fell and Exalted bloodlines coping with this problem in the most depraved ways possible. [Mature Content]


**AN:**

**Kept you waiting huh?**

**Hello to you all! I am still alive!**

**Sorry for not posting anything for the past few months. Study took priority.**

**Also, some of you might have noticed that this is not Divine Desires or Benefits of Marrying the Hearth of Grima but a new story all on its own. So I am also sorry if you expected an update on those. I do have a chapter of the former almost completed.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT THINGS ABOUT THE STORY**

**New story, kinda old premise but with a new take?**

**I got the idea for this story while rereading my other stories and wondering:**  
**"If Robin gets all horny due to his blood, what of his potential children?"**

**Then I also thought:**  
**"What about Chrom? What if he also gets all sex-god-like because of Naga's blood in his vein and the awakening and so on? And what of his children?"**

**So the premise of this story was born: A story that features both bloodlines, mostly the future children, desperately trying to quench their thirst for sex in every way possible: Sleeping with strangers, friends and family all together! **

**A fair warning, this will most definitely get more extreme than my other stories. The first chapter might not be that extreme but it should only go down from then on: Chrom, Robin, Morgan, Lucina and probably every other character is likely to act like a depraved beast at some point. Due to this, the next chapters might not be released on this site. Keep that in mind before you read.**

**With all that being said, enjoy the show.**

* * *

There are, arguably, many ways to differentiate a great city such as Ylisstol from a small settlement such as Southtown. One of those were the night's life or, in Southtown's case, lack of thereof.

There were no bars in the small farming town, no restaurants, no theaters nor any leisure spot. The only building that saw any activities at night was the local tavern, and that was only when someone would bother to stop in it. After all, Ylisstol was half a day of march away so most of the merchant caravans that traveled through the countryside simply skipped the small, irrelevant settlement.

All in all, Southtown was wildly considered to be the usual small and boring town with no interesting aspects whatsoever. Especially for those looking for some late-night entertainment. At least, that was what Morgan had heard people say back in Ylisstol. But she, the super-amazing-extraordinary-lovable-intelligent-and-smart daughter of the equally super-amazing-extraordinary-lovable-intelligent-and-smart grandmaster of Ylisse knew better. She was, after all super amazing, extraordinary, lovable, intelligent and smart.

'Some people simply don't know where to look for fun.' Sitting at a table on the terrace of the tavern, all by herself, Morgan gazed at the crowd of people dancing before her.

It was the middle of summer and, like it was usual for any small town in the region, the townsfolk had prepared a festival. It was simple, sure, but it was all Morgan needed to have fun. Men and women, old and young, all took part in the festivities, laughing and dancing while the local musicians played a happy tune. This was fun and Morgan would have certainly loved to take part in the dance were it another time, but not right now. For, right now, she was looking for another kind of fun.

You see, being the daughter of Ylisse's most famous tactician didn't just provide her with her great intellect and skill in the arcane arts. It had also provided her, like her father albeit at a lesser degree, with a great thirst for carnal pleasure. A thirst that, at this moment, needed quenching.

Right now, she needed to have sex. Lots of sex.

'But fortunately...' The young woman's eyes narrowed as her gaze went from a middle-aged and burly farmer whose hours of work in the fields under the sun had provided with a tanned-skin and some fine muscles that seemed ready to explode out of his tight shirt. The man had just left the bar and heading into the dark streets, probably going to his home. He also was visibly drunk, swaying with each step. '...I do.'

Technically, she was supposed to wait for her friend before taking any action on her own. But the urge had become too strong for her to wait any longer... Oh well.

As a tactician, Morgan knew a perfect opportunity when she saw one. She quickly stood up and followed the man, away from the lights of the festival. Once she believed she was far enough for them not to be heard by the whole town, she called out to him.

"Hey mister!" The man turned around and was surprised to see a cute young woman running up to him before grabbing his arm while giving him an adorable smile.

"I feel rather cold tonight." Slowly, her smiled turning seductive while her hands led his to her chest, beneath her cloak, letting him touch her chest. "Mind keeping me warm~?"

* * *

It did not take long for Morgan to convince the farmer to follow her into an alley where she kneeled in front of him. Demanding him to free his dick for her to give him a blowjob. She intended to start things slowly, not to scare him away. But, to her surprise, the burly man was more than eager to assault her.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!" He did not wait for her to take the lead. Instead, his hands immediately went to grip her hairs while he pushed his whole shaft inside her mouth, fucking her throat. He was even bigger than she had expected, his meat filling her mouth so nicely, choking her as it violated it. The powerful smell of his lust assaulting her nostrils, the feeling of his cock in her mouth, it's taste on her tongue... all of that made her head spin.

"D-Damn missy... Y-You're-Nghaaa..." With his grip on her head tightening and his movements speeding up, Morgan could feel the older man getting closer to his release. Had she not been gagged by his dick, she would have begged him to cum. To release his precious, viscous load in her mouth for her to enjoy. But, as his cock began twitching, it was clear that she did not need to.

"Hmmnk... Hnghk!?" Warmth filled her mouth before descending in her throat as with one last grunt, the man came inside, pumping cum for her to taste before pulling out and using the remaining of his load to cover her face.

"Nhg... Y-You're not new to this. Ain't ya missy?" The man smirked at her, even more so when she swallowed his whole load with a long moan of satisfaction.

"Hmng... Hehehehe... You could say that..." Her coat, shirt and skirt hit the floor as she swiftly removed them. Morgan had taken not to wear underwear as they only got in her way. Now, she was standing in front of the man with nothing but her boots to serve as clothing. Needless to say, he was getting hard again.

"Aren't ya a bit young to play the prostitute missy? Not that I'm complaining..."

Morgan gave the man a look of mock annoyance. "First of all, I am 20 so I am more than old enough for that and..." Morgan then leaned back against the wall, using her great agility to raise one leg above her head, giving a good sight of her dripping pussy in the process. "Prostitutes do that for money while I do that foOOEAH!?" The man had no intention to wait for her permission to put his member inside her as he used the first opportunity to sheath his cock deep in her pussy, eliciting a surprised yelp from the tactician. "A-Ah! Y-You're s-so b-big!" She had been waiting for this moment since she had set foot in the town. "S-So deep i-inside... NyaaAH!?" And before she could regain her composure, the man pulled back, almost removing himself altogether before slamming back his entire cock inside her wet folds.

"Gah... S-So tight... Hngh! Y-You j-just came didn't ya?" Morgan did not quite meet his gaze. While she did inherit her father's lust and was technically able to spend a whole day fucking without rest. She could not hold back her orgasms like her father did. The man could spend hours fucking her while holding back his load. She, on the other hand, more often than not melted in delirious bliss when her pussy was filled by a thick cock. In fact, she was quite prone to cumming uncontrollably when properly fucked.

Seeing this, the man grinned. "Nhg... Never had a cock that big before?"

That time Morgan met his gaze with a devious smile. Of course she had. Even if he was by no all means above average, she had seen and felt bigger cocks inside her. Her father's being the biggest by far. No human cocks could match his, not even lord Chrom's.

"Mnha!?" But her composure once again broke when the man repeated his previous maneuver, slamming once more inside her, his hard meaty rod grinding against her walls on the process, sending sparks of pleasure through her brain. Evidently, he had not liked what her gaze was implying. "A-Ah! Mn-gaaaAh!? O-OooeeEH!?" Then, the man began thrusting with vigor and Morgan eyes began rolling back as her small body was overcome with pleasure. Putting all of his weight in his thrust, he was pining her against the wall, pushing her raised leg up and against her, squishing her chest against his body.

The wet noises of flesh hitting flesh began filling the quietness of the empty streets and they did so in tandem with the more and more desperate needy moans of the girl that was being railed by a stranger in an alleyway. "O-Oooh! A-Ah! E-EaAAH!? G-Gods! G-GooOOEEEH!" Before long, as the man began fucking her faster and faster, Morgan's pussy began squirting wildly while she shook in delight. She could do nothing but scream incoherently in pleasure as she gave in the incredible feeling she carved as another orgasm had hit her.

But the man had no intention to slow down. Smirking victoriously, he began to taunt the mess of a person that was moaning and "S-So... W-What was it you were sayin'?" His movement became more forceful. A hand shot up and harshly grabbed her hairs and forced her to face him. "WHY DO YOU DO IT?"

At that moment, Morgan had exactly what she wanted. She was being degraded, dominated by a man that no longer considered her a woman but a mere object that had no other purpose than to please his cock. And so, inevitably, Morgan broke.

"M-Mnhaa! I-I d-do it f-for t-the d-dicks! Ngh! OOOAAAH! I-I DO THAT FOR THE DICKS!" In a sudden but swift motion, the man picked up her other leg and placed it on his shoulder. Morgan was now only held up by his strong arms and his massive cock that was ravagin her pussy. She tried to meet his eyes again, to throw one last attempt at putting up a brave front. Alas, the feeling was too much and Morgan's face twisted into delirious orgasmic bliss. Tongue sticking out and eyes rolling back, Morgan screamed and thrashed in his hold loosing herself completely in the pleasure. "HYAAAAH! Y-YEESH! I-I LOVE B-BEING RAPED B-BY T-THICK FARMER COCKS! S-SO F-FUCK ME! U-USE ME A-AS YOUR FUCKTOY! B-BREED ME! M-MOREEEAAAH! G-GUAAAAAH!"

A sudden surge of warmth exploded deep within her. Entranced by her absolute loss of control, the man came inside her without any afterthought. Ropes of thick cum flooded the young redhead's pussy as she yelled her approval. Fluids splashed out of her pussy, a mixture of both their love fluids that formed a puddle on the ground.

"Mhn! MnaaAAH!" After that, the man dropped Morgan, right in the aforementioned puddle, before using what was left of his load to cover her face with cum. "Yeessssh..." And Morgan opened her mouth wide to receive his gift.

"Phew... Damn Missy... Yer a good fuck..." Lost as she was in her own pleasure-drowned world, Morgan lost track of the stranger, one of her hand subcounsciously moving to her overflowing pussy, trying to keep as much cum as possible from oozing out. But movement in her peripheral vision did bring her back to reality.

"Hell, quite a nice catch ya got there fella'. Mind sharing?" It seemed that someone had heard her yells of pleasure because now, before her, stood a group of four men that she had not seen before. The farmer who had reduced her to such a state was talking to them.

"Sure, I have to get back home anyway so you can have her." He gave her a devious smile. "I don't think she'd mind." The men laughed out loud as they approached her.

Morgan smiled.

No, she did not mind at all.

* * *

"Geez... Where is she?" Back at the ongoing festival, a blue-haired girl was walking through the crowd, looking for her best friend. She had just left her mount to the stables and hurried there to meet her.

Cynthia puffed her cheeks in annoyance. There were times where, in spite of her tactical genius, Morgan proved to be an unreliable ally. She had been the one to suggest that they would meet by the main plaza. Alas, Morgan was nowhere to be found. Evidently, she was gone. Cynthia knew this even if she had just arrived and had not gotten a proper look around the crowd yet. Had Morgan been here waiting for her, she would have been in an obvious spot.

But she was not. And it was not difficult to guess where she might have gone. Cynthia was the second daughter of Chrom, the Exalt. As such, she had a hefty dose of draconic blood coursing through her veins. Such blood had its perks such as greater endurance, greater strength and a stronger affinity for magic, even if that latter hadn't really manifested within the pegasus knight.

But most of all, like her older sister, like her father and his best friend, like Morgan and her own sister, she had to deal with an ever-increasing tremendous sexual desire. And deal with it she did. Even during the war, when she wasn't invited in her father's or Robin's tent, Cynthia would slip out of camp and to the nearest village to satisfy her urges. Sometimes she did it on her own, sometimes alongside her sister but she had always preferred to do it with Morgan. Which was exactly what she had planned to do today!

"Damn it Morgan! I wasn't even that late!" This was not the first time that Morgan had gone without waiting for her. There were time where the girl was just restless and unable to contain herself. But while it irritated Cynthia, a brave hero such as herself would not give up yet! Of course, she could just pick a man right then and there and have her fun for the night, she had caught more than one staring at her rear, but Cynthia had promised herself that she would spend the night by Morgan's side and a paragon of virtues such as herself did not make empty promises.

Having made her decision, Cynthia headed for the streets and away from the party. After all, it was just a matter of finding in which alley her best friend was getting plowed. It had to be an alleyway, right? Morgan, just like she did, had taken a liking to doing it in such an exposed location for, with the both of them being quite loud when being filled with cocks, they were bound to attract attention when their scream could be heard by the whole vicinity. More than once had they been gangbanged together after having attracted the attention of multiple men in such occasions.

Now, all the princess had to do was walk down the streets and pay attention to any sound resembling the lusty moans of her depraved best friend.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you like the premise? Do you have special kinks that need fulfillment here? Want to read about Morgan getting railed by a horde of nameless grunt? Lucina craving for cocks? Cynthia eagerly getting gangraped by bandits? Chrom and Robin sharing wives and swapping daughters, rampaging through their families?**

**Feel free to tell me in the comments bellow.**

**All in all I hope you enjoyed it,**

**I might release another chapter between now and never so...**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Yours truly,**  
**Notsocheesy.**


End file.
